


Frase Favorita

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: Soy Absoluto. Esa sin duda era la candidata predilecta entre la mayor parte de sus conocidos para ser considerada: “La frase favorita de Akashi –El malnacido, cortesía de Aomine.- Seijuru“/ Por eso Akashi juraba y per Juraba que su frase favorita  no era: Soy absoluto. Si no una más simple; “Son Míos.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Himuro Tatsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Kasamatsu Yukio, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	Frase Favorita

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! xD
> 
> Volví:a No es mucho realmente, pero está idea me rondó bastante por la cabeza y debía escribirla.  
> Y como en ocasiones anteriores, si tienen quejas o tomatazos, repórtense con Suga u-u; Ella me dio permiso xD  
> Aclaración: KnB y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

> **Frase Favorita.**
> 
> **_“El fin justifica los medios.”_ **

_ Soy Absoluto. _ Esa sin duda era la candidata predilecta entre la mayor parte de sus conocidos para ser considerada: “La frase favorita de Akashi – _ El malnacido _ , cortesía de Aomine.- Seijuru“ 

Pero, él era el absoluto, no esa bola de desmantelados cerebros cada uno peor que el otro. Y como el absoluto que era, obviamente su mente era demasiado sofisticada para que ellos pudieran saber realmente  _ algo _ , lo que fuera. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Tetsuya era capaz de tener una idea más acertada, pero Akashi esperaba valorara lo suficiente su pellejo para no querer hacerse el listo con él. Y es por esa razón, que Akashi podía jurar que su frase favorita no era por la que todos apostaban. Oh no, no tenían ni idea. Si bien, era algo que le gustaba recalcar, casi siempre. Porque… bueno, era absoluto (Sí, quizás ya se daba una idea de porque era la frase predilecta en la contienda.) No era  _ su _ favorita. 

Siempre fue territorial, todos lo sabían, pero no lo suficiente, así que el primero en caer en sus redes fue Takao, ese pelinegro simplón y leal al cuatro ojos del grupo. Se hizo del rogar, pero al final, y como todos, cayó a sus pies, pues como dijo: Era  _ absoluto. _

* * *

-Takao.-

-Akashi.-

Y así empezó el día, tenía que deshacerse de aquel pelinegro y este se estaba haciendo el difícil, pero no sería por mucho, Akashi había llegado con un propósito y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. Observo directamente al contrario y decidió que como siempre, iría directo al grano.

-Sígueme.-

El moreno, lo analizó sigiloso y al final, caminó detrás, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, pero se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a su destino.

-¿Un hotel?-

Akashi ni siquiera le prestó atención, ingreso al complejo, pidió una habitación y regreso para obligar al muchacho a entrar.

-No desperdicies mí tiempo, Takao.-

-Ahora me doy una idea de por qué son tan amigos ustedes dos.-

Comento como respuesta, en una pose altanera y con una ceja alzada, sin sonrisa.

-Eso no es algo que debería importarte, ahora; Camina.-

Takao se cruzó de brazos y alzo ambas cejas. 

-Y si no ¿Qué?-

Akashi fue el que esta vez alzo una de sus cejas; Advirtiendo a su acompañante del peligro que corría su vida si seguía por el mismo camino. Takao sólo contesto a tal acción con otra: Bufar desafiante.

Grave error.

El sudor empapaba su rostro, varios mechones se adherían pegajosos a sus mejillas, un sonrojo extremo era su nuevo tono de piel y un hilo de saliva salía de entre sus labios. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. No, pero casi. Un grito tras otro inundo de pronto la habitación.

-Takao, contrólate, si vuelven a llamarnos la atención tu cuerpo nadara con los peces.-

Ordeno el de cabello extravagante, tan digno como sólo él podía ser y moviendo su cuerpo en un rápido compas. El moreno dejo de apretar lo que sea que apretaba para usar sus manos como amortiguador, ronroneando y alzando un poco sus caderas.

-Sei-chan, más.-

Seijuru dejó lo que hacía para torturarlo y lo miro amenazador.

-Akashi para ti. Escandaloso.-

Takao ni le tomo importancia y siguió con lo suyo, convenciendo al futuro empresario de seguir.

-Akashi, duro contra el muro.-

No bajo su ritmo, pero se acerco al cuello del contrario para morder hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Tú no eres el que da las órdenes, Takao.-

Su sonrisa un tanto sádica sonrojo un poco más al pobre halcón, que descubrió su boca y dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Akashi, duro contra el muro…por favor.-

El dueño del ojo del emperador jamás diría en voz alta cuánto disfruto aquello.

* * *

Debía admitir ese joven era bastante ruidoso, _muy_ ruidoso, casi se meten en problemas por eso, _casi._ Así su cometido fue cumplido y para la siguiente reunión de la Generación Milagrosa, Midorima Shintarou ya no tuvo problemas en ir y menos solo. Después de todo su normalmente pelinegro – _chicle_.- acompañante estaba demasiado ocupado _en-quién-sabe-qué._

* * *

El siguiente en la lista fue ese superior del único rubio del grupo, le costó, que hasta el mismo Akashi lo aceptaba, pero al final cedió. Y Akashi no esperaba menos de sí mismo. Pero no diría nada más.  _ Nada _ . Que el  _ absoluto _ y maravilloso Akashi Seijuru tiene una gran imagen que sostener, y por eso aquel azabache tampoco ah dicho nada.

* * *

Harto ya de tanta rebeldía por parte del contrario y de tanto tiempo invertido, Akashi Seijuru hizo lo que jamás creyó; Usar su último recurso.

El entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Kaijou ya había terminado, Kise se había largado, y sólo quedaba su víctima. Perdón, el capitán. Akashi aprovecho esto para acorralarlo en una esquina del lugar –Sólo por las dudas.- y agarro firmemente con su mano derecha las joyas del capitán.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!-

No pudo seguir con su lista interminable de quejas –Tenía días luchando contra la tiranía Akashi.- y por la posición no logro soltarle algún golpe. Mal, mal, mal.

La sonrisa sádica marca Akashi no tardo en aparecer y el forastero hasta se atrevió a reír levemente.

-Por fin podremos terminar nuestra última charla, Yukio.-

Sudando frío y con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, Yukio Kasamatsu vio al diablo en persona acercarse aún más.

-E-es una e-estupidez l-lo que pides. Enfermo d-de mierda.-

La mano en sus bajos no le permitía ser muy intimidante que digamos, Kasamatsu maldijo su suerte. Akashi apretó más y Kasamatsu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido humillante. Akashi apretó un poco más y esta vez uno de los ojos del moreno obtuvo un tic. Akashi enserio disfrutaba de aquello –Nadie debe enterarse, claro.- y por último, haciendo su último movimiento; Akashi Seijuru paseo su otra mano por la retaguardia contraria introduciéndola debajo de su ropa.

Al final todos sabemos Yukio perdió la batalla, y desde entonces no puede mirar aquella esquina del lugar sin que un dolor agudo en la cadera y un enorme sonrojo lo ataquen.

* * *

-Yo creo que Akashi- _ kun _ tiene razón.-

Opina el noble Kuroko Tetsuya ante sus demás compañeros y Akashi, sonriente y orgulloso, considera dejar que el Hombre Fantasma tenga uno que otro acercamiento superior con su compañero de juego, Kagami Taiga, que por cierto, no era bueno sólo en la cancha. Y eso Akashi lo había comprobado hace tiempo cuando lo considero una amenaza. 

* * *

Quién diría que aquella necesidad de dejar en claro algunas cosas lo llevaría a uno de los mejores encuentros de su vida. Al lado suyo en la cama, un peli-rojo alto y musculoso babeaba completamente inconsciente y en el suelo, no en mejor estado que el antes nombrado, un apuesto pelinegro. Su tiempo era valioso y limitado, así que para acelerar el tiempo de aclaración con los compañeros de la Generación Milagrosa decidió hablar con aquel par de “ _hermanos_ ” al mismo tiempo. Ajá, todo eso termino en un glorioso trío, donde descubrió que el talento y poderío Kagami se extendía más allá de la cancha de Básquet. Mucho más allá.

_ -N-no ¡Ah! No te a-acerques a T-tetsuya Hmmm~.- _

_ Y alzando su rostro orgulloso, sudoroso y sonrojado con varias muecas poco aptas para menores de edad, el Akashi observo fijo al pelinegro que seguía atado a una silla, sonrió tanto como pudo para afilar la mirada. _

_ -N-no acercarme a Mura-murasakakibara.- _

_ Gorgoteo el moreno procurando no alejar sus ojos de la penetrante mirada bi-color. _

Akashi sonrió satisfecho. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

* * *

Aomine con trabajo se soportaba a sí mismo y sus estúpidas frases. Por lo tanto no había nada de qué preocuparse, debía agradecer esa parte defectuosa del moreno, se dijo mentalmente Akashi.

La generación milagrosa se encontraba reunida en un restaurante de comida rápida disfrutando de un momento de camarería, si así se le podía llamar a los múltiples intentos de asesinato de varios de los integrantes hacia el único rubio, de la gran cantidad de comentarios ofensivos y los incontables lloriqueos de más de uno.

Incluyendo aquel dialogo en inglés que se aventó el siempre atrevido Kise Ryouta después de que su contrincante Aomine Daiki le hubiera dicho:

_ Rubio Teñido. _

-The rose is red, the violet is blue; the Japanese is white, what happened to you?*-

Que terminó con un Daiki enfurecido y bramando tanto improperio se sabía sobre la mesa tratando de alcanzar al rubio que reía escandaloso, Atsushi sólo lo sostenía de las piernas, Shintarou los reprendía a ambos y Tetsuya… Tetsuya era sólo Tetsuya.

-¿Pasa algo Akashi- _ kun _ ?-

Pregunto este mientras dejaba de sorber a su malteada y lo miraba atentamente, Akashi estaba orgulloso del control de Tetsuya sobre sus expresiones, y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sonrió levemente.

-Si te sigues portando tan bien, Tetsuya, quizás te permita acostarte con Taiga.-

Y el silencio reino por completo en el lugar.

* * *

Por eso y mil razones más, Akashi juraba y per Juraba que su frase favorita no era:  _ Soy absoluto.  _ Si no una más simple e igual compuesta por dos pequeñas palabas;

“ _ Son Míos.” _

Y de nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> …  
> ¿Les gusto? :S
> 
> Espero que sí xD  
> Akashi hace lo que sea porque su voluntad sea respetada xD  
> Lo que sea, como ya se dijo arriba: “El fin justica los medios”.  
> *La frase salió de una imagen de KnB Face que decidí usar, no es de mi autoría.   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Y por favor dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o lo que gusten.


End file.
